


Who I Am

by shopgirl152



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Being Yourself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, loving yourself, post society of the blind eye episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Society of the Blind Eye, Dipper walks to the bus stop wondering who he is. And with the help of his friends and sister, learns that being himself is just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who else do you wanna be?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122574) by markmak. 



> Been meaning to post this up forever.

“I’m supposed to be the smart guy. If I’m not the smart guy…” Dipper stopped walking, kicking a rock in his path. “Then who am I?” He sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes. “Maybe it would be better if I just left Gravity Falls. It’s not like I’m worth anything. They’re probably better off…without…me?” He pushed the brim of his cap up with a thumb as he reached the bus stop, blinking in confusion. “Mabel? Wendy? Soos? What are you guys doing here?”

“Well doh. We’re here to cheer you up of course!” Mabel grinned as her brother down on the bench next to her. “Dipper, you’re not just the smart guy.” She scooted closer, wrapping her arms around him in a sideways hug. “You’re my brother. Who else do I get to share a birthday with or go on crazy monster adventures with?”

The smallest of smiles appeared on the boy’s face.

“Yeah Dude, you’re my best friend,” Soos added, sitting down on the other side of him.

Dipper blinked. “Really?”

“Of course! We’re Pa-Terodactyl Bros remember? You’re my crazy sidekick!”

“ _I’m_ the sidekick?”

“Or maybe I am. Either way, we’re both like, really cool dudes, you know what I mean?” He held out a fist and the two bumped knuckles, making exploding noises.

The small smile grew.

“And most importantly, you’re my hero.”

The twelve year old blushed as he turned around, looking at Wendy standing behind him. “I-I am?”

“Yeah man! You’re like, the _coolest_ twelve year old I know!” She ticked off a list on her fingers. “You totally got us into that convenience store and then saved everyone; you were an awesome lifeguard and if it hadn’t been for you, my own doppelganger would have like murdered me in that bunker. Seriously dude, you rule.” Wendy reached a hand over the bench, giving him a one-armed hug from behind as Soos laid one hand on his shoulder, the other hand resting on top of his head.

“That’s who you are to us Dipper,” Mabel said. “We’d never want you to be anyone but yourself.”

He closed his eyes, returning the hugs. “Thanks guys.”

“Anytime man,” Wendy said, smiling.

“So dude, now that you know who you are, who else do you wanna be?” Soos asked.

Dipper looked at his friends and sister, a full smile on his face. “You know, I think being myself I is just fine.”


End file.
